


Marry Me

by Froghedge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Wedding, crossing dressing louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froghedge/pseuds/Froghedge
Summary: "I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the backI'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flaskI'll try to make it through without crying so nobody seesYeah, he wanna get marriedBut he don't wanna marry me"





	Marry Me

_8 Years Old_

  
“Come on lets play!”

  
“But Louis...”

  
“Please Harry...”

  
Harry looked at Louis and couldn’t help but cave. Just looking at his cute pouty face always worked.

  
“Ok what are we gonna play”

  
Louis jumped with excitement and started grabbing all the toys they were going to play with.

  
“We are gonna play wedding!”

  
Harry raised his eyebrow “wedding?”

  
Louis giggled and nodded and went about setting up what looked like a ceremony.

  
“Do you know what you are doing Lou?”

  
Louis turned around with his hand on his hip “Of course I do! I’ve been to about 5 weddings these past 3 months. I know what it looks like”

  
“Wow that’s a lot of weddings”

  
Louis giggled and placed a big brown teddy with a top hat and bow tie at the front of the aisle.

  
“I want my wedding to be perfect. I want my granddaddy to preach the service. I want magnolias out in the country. I want to save my mommy and daddies as much as I can”

  
Harry looked at Louis shocked that he had his perfect wedding all planned out. He can imagine it though. All of the beautiful flowers picked out. The dress will be simple yet elegant. All for Louis’ family and friends gathered. Just perfect.

In Harry’s head, he is hoping that Louis will marry _him_.

  
“Ok! Already! Now go stand by granddaddy teddy and look like you love me and I will be back”

  
Harry thought that wouldn’t be too hard and did as told. It took Louis 10 minutes to come back. He was dressed in the prettiest tutu and sparkly shirt ever. He had on a tiara and some flowers that he probably stole from the vase at the front door.

  
“Ok, I am ready!”

  
Louis started walking down the aisle towards Harry with the biggest toothless smile.

  
“Now granddaddy teddy will begin...”

_17 Years Old_

  
“YOU GOT THIS STYLES! COME ON!”

  
Harry took off his helmet and turned to see Louis waving and cheering him on. It made him so happy to see him there.

  
“HARRY LOOK!”

  
Louis turned around and there was “Styles” written in the back of his shirt. Harry smiles and waved and turned back around blushing like mad.

  
“I see your boy is here to support you Styles”

  
Liam nudged him and smirked.

  
“Oh fuck off! You know he’s just my best friend”

  
Liam took a big sip of his water before continuing “You guys keep saying that but it’s pretty damn obvious you have got it bad for each other”

  
Harry shrugged his shoulders “I doubt he sees me any other way besides his best friend”

“You two are a pain in my arse”

  
Harry just lightly punched Liam’s shoulder and the game continued.

  
~after~

  
“Oh my gosh Harry you were amazing!”

  
Louis was on Harry’s back and they were walking down the bleachers to the car. Harry was lighting up and couldn’t stop smiling. He had won by getting the touchdown and now he had his favorite person to celebrate it with.

  
“Thanks, Louis. It means a lot that you came.”

  
They reached the car and got in trying to decide where to go.

  
“I think everyone is heading to Patsy’s for some burgers or something we can just go there”

  
Harry looked over at Louis and smiled. He couldn’t help it. Every time he was with this cute blue-eyed boy he was smiling no matter what.

  
“Yeah that sounds good”

  
~Patsy’s~

“There’s a booth by the window come on Harry! You are such a slow slug!”

  
“A slug? Really? Couldn’t think of a better come back?”

  
Louis sat down close to the window and Harry took a seat right next to him.

  
“Shhh my tummy is hungry and cannot function any words”

  
“Yet you were able to complete that sentence,” Harry said smiling.

  
Louis just rolled his eyes and looked through the menu.

  
Harry couldn’t help but stare at the beauty that is Louis. He was perfect in every way. He had the most amazing personality. There was not one person who didn’t like him. It’s probably why everyone had crushes on him and wanted to take him out. They wanted to be close to Louis. Harry wishes he could sweep Louis up and just kiss him. He wants to feel those soft lips on his and be granted the greatest access: Louis’ heart But that’s just wishful thinking.

  
“What are you looking at froggy?”

  
Harry snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat “Was just thinking about the game and kinda dozed off sorry”

  
“I call bull”

  
“What?”

  
Louis turned his body towards Harry crossing his arms “I said I call bull. I can tell you were thinking about something else”

  
Harry shook his head “Nope just the game. So what are you getting?”

  
Louis uncrossed his arms and reached for Harry’s hand “You can tell me...”

  
Harry was freaking out. Was Louis trying to tell him something? Is the moment it’s all going to change? They’ve been best friends for forever. He has always wondered if Louis felt the same way...

  
Harry gulped and decided to lean in at the same time Louis started to lean in...

  
“LOUIS! COME ON AND SEE THIS AWESOME TRICK ZAYNE JUST DID!”

  
They both pulled away quickly and Louis climbed out of the booth and headed outside

  
Louis looked inside into Harry’s eyes and Harry back at Louis.

  
They never spoke about it again.

Harry is still hoping Louis will marry _him_.

  
_30 Years Old_

Harry walked into the room. It was beautifully decorated. A big gold balloon spelling out “CONGRATS” was hanging on one of the walls. Waiters walking around handing out the champagne and mini sandwiches. A waiter walked over to him and Harry took the glass right away.

“Excuse me!”

Harry looked up and was still amazed by the beauty of Louis.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming here to celebrate our engagement. Zayne and I couldn’t be more thankful for all of you”

Louis was beaming.

“KISS! KISS! KISS!”

Louis blushed and Zayn just grabbed him and give him a very passionate kiss.

Harry looked away and took a big gulp of his champagne and looked out the big window.

A couple hours later Louis was in the bathroom just getting a breather. He looked at his ring and smiled. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

Just a couple more months and he will be a mister.

~3 months before wedding~

  
“You are cordially invited to attend the holy matrimony of Mister Zayn Malik and Mister Louis Tomlinson”

  
Harry took another sip of his whiskey and kept reading the invite in front of him.

  
His daddy must be dreading this day. He always talked about how it will be the happiest yet saddest days. He is giving away his little boy. But he doesn’t know that he isn’t only one giving him away.

~Wedding~

  
Harry was in his hotel room. He wore his black suit and black tie. He checked to make sure his flask was in his pocket. Fixed his hair once more and headed out.

Louis was in his hotel room getting ready. He had a beautiful dress. Had flowers put into his hair. Everything was going perfectly.

Harry was walking towards the ceremony place. There were magnolias perfectly placed down around the country yard. Louis’ granddaddy was up at the altar waiting for his grandson to walk down. He looked at the table that was set up that had programs and a guest book.

He could still stop this he thought. He could go find him now. Get it all off his chest.

But he isn’t going to mess this up for Louis. He will just wish him the best of luck.

He doesn’t wanna marry me.

So Harry takes off his black jacket, unites his black tie and walks away with a flask in hand.

~Ceremony~

“You ready son?”

Louis smiled at his daddy who looked so proud.

“As ready as ever”

The music starts playing and Louis and his father walk down. He sees his friends from high school and college. He sees his cousins, his grandparents, his sisters, everyone he knows is here.

He looks at an empty seat and is confused.

Where’s Harry?

~Patsy’s~

Harry walks into his favorite diner with a flask in hand. He takes a seat at the same booth that could have changed things if he just had the guts.

He grabs the glass on the table and pours him some more of his strong whiskey.

The waitress comes by asking if he needs anything else. He says no

Flashbacks start happening in his head. When they were just 8 years old, when they were 18, when they almost kissed when Louis made that t-shirt when they went to college when they graduated when Louis came over to say he was engaged.

Harry looked out the window and he couldn’t believe it.

There was Louis in his white dress screaming and crying.

Harry got up so quick and ran outside.

“Louis…”

Louis looked at up at Harry with tear stains on his cheeks and makeup all ruined but a smile on his face.

“I wanna marry _you_ ”


End file.
